A Kiss of the Wind
by Rise of Albion
Summary: A series of unconnected Olicity (OliverxFelicity) centered one-shots, ranging between canon to AU. Other ships may be present. Will be angst, light-heart, adventure, etc.
1. Eve and Dawn

_Eve and Dawn - A New Year's Eve Fic_

* * *

Sparklers were beyond count, fireworks were crowded into one of the many gardens waiting to be lit and bright, happy colors proudly exclaiming an end to 2013 were everywhere. The highlights of the year's music were pumping around Queen manor as society's elite partygoers enjoyed the remaining moments of a woeful or ecstatic time. As was his ruse, Oliver Queen had invited an entire group of visiting European models to the party, along with a couple of more continentally local Victorian Secret models. The sons and daughters of business partners were there as well, either hanging around their partner or searching for the right person to kiss when the clock struck twelve.

A New Year tradition that was the opposite of taboo at the annual party and Oliver had received beyond numeral requests, even though he was looking for one person in particular. Having spotted Diggle standing alone in one corner of a room, Oliver caught his eye and motioned for them to meet up in the much quieter entrance hall.

"Where is she?" Oliver asked, checking his watch to read eleven o'clock at night.

"She said she'd call at eleven. Some story about a cat and alarms had stopped her from arriving on time, it was getting long-winded so I-" Diggle was interrupted.

"Who's supposed to be coming?" Thea asked with a playful grin, a glass of champagne in one hand as she walked up and caught onto their conversation. "A new girlfriend?"

"Just a friend." Oliver replied, taking the glass from her and sipping it to claim it as his own. "What are you doing with alcohol, anyway Speedy?"

"Come on, Ollie. It's not as though I haven't had it before and I doubt you've never seen me with it. Its New Year's Eve, the time to party. I'm more interested in who you're waiting for." Thea replied, winking at a passing bartender to signal she would get another glass as soon as she was done talking.

"No more drinks and no more of your interest. Go and see if Mom's okay with everything." Oliver said, pushing her back towards the outside.

"I will find out who, Ollie!" Thea shouted before disappearing amongst the crowd of people. He sighed and pulled out the vibrating phone from his pocket just before it cancelled.

"Oliver! It's Felicity." The woman in question greeted, her voice muffled slightly like she had something in her mouth while talking.

"I know it's you, Felicity. I have you on caller ID." Oliver smiled and Diggle shook his head in amusement. "What's going on? The party started an hour ago. I can come and pick you up if you need any help."

"No, no it's okay. You don't need to leave your party, I have my own car but I'm just late because I was all dressed and ready and I was about to leave when this stray cat was mewling outside my window on the fire escape and I just couldn't leave him there so I had to go over and help him and when I opened the window, he jumped inside and started running around my apartment and don't get me wrong he's been there before because he's sort of like my own little pet because I see him so much and he's used to the place and then my house alarm started going off and I didn't know what was happening and the neighbors were getting-"

"Felicity."

"Three, two, one… Sorry. I'm coming though. I'm on my way although I'm not sure how this party is going to be because you've got all of your high class friends and I'm just the girl from the IT department working for you and I'm not saying that it isn't great or anything, I really enjoy spending time with you- and Diggle, but there are going to be those really beautiful people there and I'm going to feel all left out because whatever I do, I can never be good enough for-" Felicity audibly gasped and stopped herself just before she was going to continue her potentially revealing statement. Oliver smiled again, forcefully tucking away those wondering thoughts about who she wanted to be good enough for, deep inside him. The only girl that he could possibly really care about. He couldn't be thinking stuff like that.

"Felicity, calm down. You're going to be fine. Just get here whenever you can." Oliver said.

"I'm in the car right now."

* * *

Oliver trusted Felicity more than most people, someone that he knew he would risk his life for and someone's who's word he valued exceptionally highly. When she stated that she would be arriving soon, having already been in her car, he had believed her. Half an hour later, Oliver was becoming worried that something had happened to her.

His guests were high on alcohol, emotions and possibly whatever drugs they had managed to sneak before they entered the Queen premises. Used sparklers were already dotting the floor and earlier he had felt a twinge of guilt for Raisa having to clean all of the mess up the next morning. Now, all of his thoughts were turned to worry about Felicity.

"Hey Ollie, great party." A familiar French model with a forgettable name told him as she walked past with a swooning son of a businessman. Oliver easily slipped into a fake grin and shouted 'Happy New Year'. The crowd surrounding went wild, as expected and somehow, over the entire ruckus, he heard the doorbell and genuinely smiled.

Most of the servants had gone home already or joined the party, an invitation he had willingly extended to him so it was his sole task to welcome the guests. Most everyone had already arrived at the beginning, coming in like a wave but Oliver didn't mind fetching this one, he was just glad that she wasn't going to miss midnight.

"Felicity, you took your…" Oliver greeted, his expression turning from true happiness to confusion to arrogant billionaire in moments after seeing the man behind the door. "Detective Lance. Come for a party?"

"No, something else. A mutual friend of ours." Lance replied in his rough, grim manner. "Your phone off?"

"It's loud in here, Detective. I haven't been able to hear it. What's wrong?" Oliver asked, his facade slipping.

"If you had, you would've heard a hell of a lot sooner and I wouldn't have had to have come out here." Lance said with a distasteful look at the rubbish, streamers and stumbling party guests inside. "I know how much she matters to you though. Fifteen minutes ago, Felicity Smoak was in a car accident, a couple of streets from the house. We're guessing it was she and a drunken couple. The couple got away fine and are in custody. Felicity though has been taken to hospital."

Not another word was said as Oliver's expression changed once again to paled fright and he rushed out of the house, leaving Lance sighing with annoyance and his mother calling after him to wonder where he was going. Diggle was crossing the yard with Oliver's motorcycle and helmet, having just heard what happened on the news.

* * *

Felicity had a room to herself, IV drips poking out of her pale white skin, bandages wrapped around her arms, legs and the majority of her forehead, a wide gauze plastered across her stomach and her eyes glassy with the shared amount of morphine and pain coursing through her. Her shattered glasses had been left at the sight of the crash, along with a lot of her blood and all of her dignity. It was just her luck to be caught in some disaster on the very eve of the New Year.

Loud voices broke through her reverie and she blinked a couple of times against the blinding white lights just in time to see Oliver charge into the room with a very flustered nurse following in behind him to try and pull him back out again. Felicity smiled despite herself at the sight of him but his face fell and all she wanted in the world was to put another grin back on. "Oliver." Her voice was hoarse, quiet and broken, barely able to make out the last syllable. She licked her lips and swallowed to try and clear it before trying again. "Oliver."

"What happened to you?" Oliver asked, coming over and sitting in the seat next to her. For a moment, Felicity forgot that she was the one in trouble and inched her hand closer to his, hoping that he would get what she meant as the strength in her arm left her. His warm fingers intertwined with hers a moment later.

"Driving. Your place. Other car swerved. Hit me. It hurt. Police came. Here I am." Felicity explained, needing to take breaths in between. She was relieved that she was saved from being able to babble.

Oliver looked pained at listening to her speak before answering. "I'm sorry, Felicity. I'm sorry this happened to you."

"'S okay. I wouldn't have. Fit in. With your party anyway. At least I don't. Have to worry about. Finding a kiss. Never been able. To before." Felicity managed a small smile. "Shouldn't you be. At your party? What about the. Models?"

"I'd rather be here with you." Oliver replied and she fought against biting her lip as wave after wave of electricity surged through her as his thumb stroked her hand. "It wouldn't have been fun without you anyway. I was waiting for you when Detective Lance showed up."

"Lance? Oh, that's right. I have you as my. Emergency contact." Felicity replied. "That was nice of him."

"I'm glad he told me. Next time, I'm driving you wherever you need to go." Oliver told her and Felicity began to shake her head, only to gasp in pain, try to raise her hand to her head and gasp at another pain. Oliver laughed for the first time and gently pinned her arms down by her side, forceful enough to keep them there but not enough to hurt her. He would never hurt her.

Shouts began to ring out from the streets outside and from the people inside the hospital as they began to count down the final ten seconds of the year. Felicity decided to give up fighting Oliver's offer and turned to something else as well. Her heartbeat picked up as the year began to end and fantastical thoughts ran through her head and Oliver hid a smile, noticing it. "I'm sorry that you. Don't get to kiss. Some beautiful model. At midnight." She breathed.

"Don't worry. I didn't really want any of them anyway." Oliver revealed, his face and his eyes revealing nothing.

Nine.

"Oh Laurel." She said, feeling a little pang of jealousy.

Eight.

"No, not her." Oliver replied.

Seven.

"What? But I thought she was the one? I saw that photo-

Six.

"That you own. The one of her. From the island-

Five.

"And it was crumpled. Like it had been held. A lot."

Four.

"I looked at it every day." Oliver replied, smiling at her with a hint of something unreadable.

Three.

"But strangely enough, someone else has become more… important to me now, than her." He continued.

Two.

"Who?" Felicity asked, almost regretting what he was going to say in response.

One.

Oliver leaned down over her, his hand resting against her cheek as his lips connected gently with hers. Felicity almost gasped but instead kissed him hungrily back, feeling her heartbeat explode with joy. The machine to their left became to beat with an erratic, fast-paced rhythm but neither of them noticed as the clock tolled over into the next year. The man she had come to love for not only his bravery and dedication to the city and his father's wishes, but also as he was giving her what she had fantasized about since they first met. Oliver seemed to have realized what she meant to him as well. Something more than he could have wanted, for her own and his safety, but also something that he needed. Eventually, he pulled back to allow the injured, ragged Felicity some much needed breaths of air. All of the excitement had reached her tired, stressed heart and had left her worn-out and invigorated.

"If you stay alive for me, you can have more from where that came from." Oliver told her, eyes shining as he gently squeezed her hand.

"Oh believe me, that's my New Year's resolution. Dying is far from my mind, Oliver." Felicity sighed with a grin. "If only I'd known that being in a car crash would finally bring you around. I would've done it earlier."

"I would have rather you'd just asked." Oliver replied.

* * *

_If you'd like more one-shots, please leave a review!_


	2. A Different Chance

_A Different Chance - AU. Oliver and Robert never traveled on the Queen's Gambit but somehow, Oliver and Felicity still meet._

* * *

Queen Consolidated and the position of CEO that had been promised to him at some point in the future, held absolutely no interest at all to Oliver Queen. Appropriately titled a billionaire and playboy, he would much rather spend his days relaxing in luxury and buying only wanted items, then at night hitting as many clubs as he could with Tommy and picking up the hottest girls there. It was the dream life and yet his father seemed hell-bent on bringing him into the boring business world of meetings and work. Both of them knew that Oliver would be ill-suited to such responsibility, the entirety of Starling City knew, but there was just something that would not persuade his father. He wouldn't give up trying though.

"Mr. Queen, I'm afraid that your father isn't currently here at the moment." Robert's female assistant informed him, looking a little starstruck. "As your appointment was scheduled at ten o'clock, your father waited but had to leave for an important business meeting at eleven. He should be returning soon, if you'd like to wait out here?"

It sounded like a question but the words were from his father's mouth and so Oliver winked at the assistant and slipped an arm around his girlfriend's waist, pulling her towards Mr. Queen's office. "I think I'll just wait inside." The assistant nodded, a blush across her dark skin and Oliver once again respected his current position in life. Not the one his father or the media wanted for him. Ana, a beautiful model from Germany, placed herself upon his father's desk and batted her eyelashes at him in place of poorly spoken English. He grinned and kissed her before making his way around to the chair, plumping down and lifting his feet to rest on the table beside Ana. They didn't need to wait long. Obviously as soon as Oliver had disappeared from sight, the assistant had sent a message to Robert. The man had come as fast as he could.

"Oliver, I'm so glad that you finally make it." Robert said with a raised eyebrow. He took Ana's hand and kissed it before sliding his son's feet back to the ground. "Because you made me wait, I was forced to attend a meeting. I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Nope, Ana and I just got here after we shared a lovely meal together at some new Italian restaurant. Don't worry father, I charged it to your tab." Oliver replied. "We haven't waited long."

"Well, that's good. When you become CEO, you'll understand that your clients will be much happier when they don't have to wait long." Robert told him and Oliver bit his lip to keep himself from responding back. He didn't want him to win by getting angry so he faked a smile.

"Your client is here father and in about an hour, I'm showing Ana some of the greatest night clubs in the City. We're starting early, planning to have a _very _late night." Oliver said and Ana flipped her hair over her shoulder, understanding his implication even if she didn't know his English.

"Well, we wouldn't want to waste your time, would we?" Robert said, straightening his tie. "If you're going to eventually run this company, you're going to need to have at least a small idea of where the most important sections - and people - are. I'll have you find one now. A laptop of mine that had some kind of liquid spilt on it and I need whatever information I can, drawn off it. It's vital." He pulled it out of a drawer in his desk and handed Oliver a computer that looked completely different to Robert's explanation. "The IT department is where you need to go. Ask for Felicity Smoak and despite the fact that she isn't the head supervisor, she's the best one to go to."

* * *

For a very stereotypical reason, Oliver had expected Robert's highly praised IT girl to be some old middle-aged woman who chose to hide behind the safety of computers to disguise her utter ugliness and low social skills from the rest of the world. The only job that offered endless possibilities, other than a janitor. He was pleasantly surprised when he found a young, _pretty, _blonde girl with glasses and a red pen in her mouth. Not what he was expecting, but certainly not a bad thing. Ana rolled her eyes and leaned against a wall, stroking her hair with her fingers as she waited for the non-started conversation to end already.

"Felicity Smoak? Hi. I'm Oliver Queen." He greeted and she turned, pulling the pen away from her pink lips and smiling.

"Of course. I know who you are. You're Mr. Queen." Felicity replied.

"No, Mr. Queen is my father. We're quite different." Oliver said.

"You're right, I mean of course you are, why wouldn't you be right? I mean, why shouldn't you know the difference between yourself and your father when all of Starling City even knows the difference because your father runs Queen Consolidated and you don't want to and he's happily married to your mother, his wife," Felicity babbled nervously and Oliver raised an eyebrow, not out of anger but amusement. "And the media just recently revealed that Laurel Lance broke up with you because you were cheating on her with her sister and your father wouldn't do that but of course that's only from the news and you can never be quite sure if they're telling the… truth…" Her eyes widened as she realised all of what she had said."And you didn't come down to the IT department to listen to me babble, which will end in… three… two… one."

Oliver smiled and handed her the laptop. "My father's having some trouble with his computer and he told me that you were the person to come and see. He spilt something on it while he wasn't paying attention."

"Really?" Felicity asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Cause this damage looks like something else entirely." Felicity replied.

"I guess his coffee shop is in a bad neighbourhood." Felicity tilted her head and sent him a look that clearly read she didn't believe him and Oliver couldn't help but smile in return. There was something about this Felicity, something that was so unlike _all _of the other girls that he'd met before. "If there is anything that you can salvage from it, my father would really appreciate it."

Felicity nodded and he felt soft fingers intertwine with his hand, turning to see that Ana had moved forward next to him and was now glaring at the preoccupied IT girl who was already beginning on working with the laptop. CEO requests would always take preference. Ana leaned in and whispered to him, "Come. Let us go now. Leave this babbly girl to work." Oliver nodded, glanced once back again at Felicity, smiled and followed Ana out of the office room.

* * *

His father called him back to the office the next day and Oliver was surprised when he discovered that Felicity had already finished the presumably challenging task set before her. Ana was on her way back to Germany, having been dumped last night by him for a much prettier girl at a random club. Curly brown hair and witless grey eyes, she was a little more than his type but right for the occasion, an excellent kisser and annoying to his father.

Felicity was waiting for him and obviously his girlfriend as she had two extra seats in her office when they arrived. Oliver smiled as she looked a little confused about a different girl but then pleased about having guessed he would bring someone. "I've finished and there seems to be a lot on here. I can show you through it if you want or I can just give it to you on a USB stick?"

"My father would expect me look through it anyway with him later but now with good company sounds more preferable." Oliver replied, taking the seat closest to the computer screen. Ciara pursed her lips and took the other seat before pulling out her phone. Felicity smiled and glanced at his new girlfriend, wondering whether the good company was meant to be her or Ciara.

* * *

Despite the fact that Oliver could be with any woman he wanted at any moment of the day, he could be in any store, in any country, the heir to QC was frequently spending more and more time at the company headquarters. Specifically in the IT department.

"I should add personal internet researcher for Oliver Queen to my job title." Felicity said one morning as she typed 'Roy Harper' into a search engine. "Happily, I mean."

Oliver smiled, "Have you found anything yet?"

"Nothing yet, it takes a couple of minutes for the name to be run through every report in Starling City. After that, I'll try and find out about a past if it's in another city." Felicity replied. "Why _are _you stalking out your sister's new boyfriend?"

Her gave her a pointed look. "Thea's my little sister. I'm not going to let her get hurt by some gold-digger pretending to care for her."

"You would know, right?" Felicity laughed and then she bit her lip. "I didn't mean… I was just saying that-"

"Felicity, it's okay." Oliver said. "All girls I date are either there because of my money, my fame or the sex. I'm very particular about what I put in my body."

"I've noticed." Felicity smiled and then she recoiled, a look a self-loathing crossing her face. "I said not noticed, right?"

Oliver laughed and Felicity grinned, a blush appearing. She took a moment before starting to speak again. "Oliver, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can I trust you?" She become more serious now and Oliver tilted his head and frowned, wondering why she was asking such a thing. "It's not that I don't enjoy having you down here, being able to speak to you, I really do like it but I guess what I'm trying to say is that I know you're my boss, well not yet but you will be eventually and I'm beginning to think that because you come down here a lot and we have really nice conversations and I like you so much more than what the tabloids say and I just thought that-"

"Felicity, I consider us to be friends." Oliver said and Felicity smiled, one so happy that he felt warmth spread through him. "You can trust me. I've done some… things before but I'll never hurt you."

"Oliver." A surprised voice said from the door and Felicity jumped, instantly trying to clean up her desk a little bit. Oliver turned with a ready, fake smile.

"Dad. What are you doing here?"

"My assistant told me that you had come in today and gone straight to the IT department. I didn't believe him but decided that I needed to take a trip down anyway to talk with the supervisor about monthly suggestions." Robert said. "Miss Smoak, it's lovely to meet you again. I'm very thankful that you managed to get all of that information off my laptop. You did a great job."

"Thank you, Mr. Queen." Felicity replied.

"Would you mind if I take Oliver away from you for a moment?" His father said.

"Of course, I mean I know it's not really my decision because you're my boss and he's your son and it's not as though he's mine to hold onto or anything and he's his own person and I'm just the IT girl sitting down here… babbling." Felicity trailed off embarrassed and with a quick twirl of her chair faced her computer and began to furiously work.

Robert laughed softly and led Oliver towards more privacy, shutting the door behind him. "She's a good person, Felicity. Hard working, funny and sometimes it scares me how much of a genius she is."

"Why don't you promote her to something else then? She could make a great assistant, I think." Oliver supplied, thinking of her small office. "Or the resident hacker."

"She enjoys working for IT. Whenever she does a good job for me though, I bump up her pay rise." Robert replied. "You seem to be spending a lot of time down here. With her."

"We're friends and when I need something done with computers, I go to her." Oliver said, wondering where this conversation was going.

"As far as my knowledge goes, you haven't been dating anyone recently, right?" He asked.

"I guess so. I spend so much time with Felicity that I just go home at night and then come back in the morning. I don't know how she gets any work done. I haven't even met any women worth dating in a while."

Robert nodded thoughtfully and smiled. Of course, he knew a lot more than what he was letting on. Oliver was changing and it was obvious that it was all because of Felicity Smoak. He was home for dinner with the family, he was treating anyone like prey or servants, he was more caring about his sister and mother and wasn't doing everything he possibly could to annoy him. Oliver meeting Felicity was one of the greatest things that could have happened to him.

"She's a good one that one. I wouldn't let her go." Robert said just as his phone began to ring, signaling it was Moira. He walked off, leaving Oliver both confused and understanding. He walked back inside and as Felicity smiled up at him, both an apology for her ramble but also at seeing him, he thought that maybe his father was right.

* * *

_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! Reviews are very much appreciated and if you would like to offer a prompt, I'll most likely get it up for a chapter. :)_


	3. Storms and Streets

_Storms and Streets - Oliver uses his motorbike to chase a murderer through the Glades but a storm is raging and coms disconnect when lightening strikes._

Rain shattered against the almost empty streets of the Glades, deep black storm clouds hanging heavy and dangerous high above. The roads were slick with water yet two motorcycles rode at incredible speeds, oblivious to the world around them, one chasing the other. The rolling thunder and cracking lightening masked the revs of the two vehicles but the communicating ear pierce that the Arrow was wearing picked up every sound.

"Oliver, I hope you know that I am strongly against your choosing to pursue this guy at the current moment." Felicity said, her tone oozing with disapproval and worry.

"I know-"

"At the moment, this storm is only light and it's going to get much worse really soon, since there might be hail and you never know where the lightening might strike next."

"Felicity!" Oliver warned, more amused than angry despite the precarious situation that he was currently in. He could almost imagine her counting back from three in her head. "I'm not staying in constant contact with you just so you can give me a weather report and voice your objections. We can't afford to let him have any more time so that he can try and get his revenge on my family. Now is the only time. Vision isn't great out here and if he takes any surprise turns, you need to tell me." He grit his teeth together as his bike slid slightly in the rain.

Her hair rustled on the other end of the line before she evidently remembered that he couldn't see her. "Yeah. Yes, sorry. He's right in front of you. No possible turn offs for the next five blocks approximately, the side alleys are too narrow. The street ends at the entrance to a park of sorts and he'll either have to cut through there or turn around and go back down the street. I assume he's a skilled enough rider to try the grass and he knows you're following him."

Oliver would've frowned, confused and a little happy about her depth of care for him had the fact that Felicity's report just then had begun to cut in and out been more pressing. "Felicity, is something wrong with the communicator?"

"The communicator?... No. I just changed… this morning and… oh, no…" It was getting worse.

"Felicity, talk to me. What's wrong with it?" Oliver said again, his own speech a little distracted as he struggled to keep the motorcycle under his command.

"Oliver, it's the storm." Diggle cut in, reminding him that the man was also involved in the conversation. Oliver looked up as the man ahead entered the park, spraying mud up behind his wheel.

"Well, fix it. He's in the park."

"Oliver, it's… to cut… we're going… meet you… hold on." Felicity spoke again and the clouds rumbled louder than they had before, seeming to send vibrations through the ground with the pure sound of it. He was about to reply when a large bolt of lightening struck the tree closest to the two riders and Oliver was thrown from his seat from the ensuing explosion.

"Oliver!" Felicity's frantic cry just reached him before the connection cut out.

* * *

Felicity was drenched the second she launched herself out of the car, not bothering to draw the hood of her jacket up to protect her, forgetting all about herself in her hurry. Diggle was slower, needing to pull the car to a complete stop before shutting off the engine and running out after her.

"Felicity!" Diggle cried, pulling his gun out of his holster just in case the wrong person was still up and running. She didn't hear him.

"Oliver! Oliver!" Felicity shouted, staring in horror at the burning tree, her heart pounding in her chest. "Oliver!" Both motorcycles were lying on their sides, having been thrown as well and her breath caught when she saw someone lying motionless beneath one. Despite there already being enough water in the atmosphere, tears sprung to her eyes and she sobbed once.

"Felicity?" The call was soft and pained, but the person was obviously happy to see her. Oliver grunted as the blonde IT girl ran into his arms, soaking wet and throwing her arms around him.

"Oh god Oliver. I was so worried about you. Are you okay?" Felicity asked, burying her face into his chest. All previous concerns about unrequited feelings were lost against the relief she felt about Oliver not being dead. He smiled and stroked her hair in an unusually affectionate motion. Diggle caught up to them, saw that they were both okay and then ran over to the other body to deal with him.

"The com was dying out and then there was that explosion and the com went totally dead and I thought that you were dead and I was so scared because I don't want to lose you and I was worried that I was going to get here and you'd be dead and then when I got here, I saw the other guy and he was motionless and I thought it was you and…" Felicity sniffled and Oliver laughed softly, his entire body rumbling and she realized she'd never felt safer or happier in his arms.

"You were right." Oliver said, throwing caution to the wind as he tilted her chin up with a finger. "I didn't listen and I scared you. I'm sorry." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

The threat was dead, all thanks to that strike of electricity and an incredibly heavy motorcycle. When Diggle returned to see how his friend was, he wasn't surprised to see the billionaire hero and his clever assistant still together. Finally.

* * *

_Prompts will be considered and probably written. Thank you to all you reviewed, please keep it going and I love reading the ideas you guys send. :) Reviews convince me to continue writing. Tell me if you liked this, loved it or didn't._


End file.
